


A Little Messed Up

by namjoon_for_president



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Group house, Human AU, M/M, Main Ship Prinxiety, Pre-established All Relationships, Prinxiety - Freeform, Same Last Name, Self Harm, Small Virgil, bottom!Virgil, demus - Freeform, different families, logicality - Freeform, mental health, top!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoon_for_president/pseuds/namjoon_for_president
Summary: Virgil Sanders has always been overly anxious and taken it out on himself. He has too many scars to count, both on his arms and thighs. He feels worthless and the only thing keeping him grounded and alive is his boyfriend Roman.Roman Sanders is absolutely in love with Virgil. They spent almost every waking moment together in the house they share with their two best friends Logan and Patton. He couldn't think of a person more perfect.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	A Little Messed Up

Virgil and Roman were curled up on the couch together, a blanket over their legs. Roman had an arm behind Virgil's back and Virgil was almost asleep. Virgil wore shorts, Roman knew about his legs because he once walked into the bathroom when he was ready to take a shower. He had promised it was from a while ago, even though it wasn't true, now he mainly focused his arms which was why he was always wearing Roman's jacket from the year before in theatre. All the time, the only two times he didn't were when he was changing or in the shower. Even when he and Roman were getting _busy_ when Patton and Logan were on date night. Roman found it endearing, especially because Virgil didn't just wear it to cover his arms. Sometimes he'd give it a break and force Roman to wear it to make it smell like him again or to wash it, even then he wore a sweatshirt of his own. Also Roman might have had a thing for Virgil wearing nothing but his jacket but they didn't talk about that.

"Log, can you get me my water bottle?" Roman said softly.

"Certainly," Logan said, picking up the blue and green water bottle that sat on the counter.

Virgil grabbed it before Roman could and drank from it. Roman let out a huff and tried to grab it back. Virgil held it away and put it between his legs.

"You know I'm not afraid of going down there, baby," he whispered into Virgil's ear to keep the statement away from Patton's ears.

"Give me a kiss and I'll give it to you," Virgil teased.

"Or, hear me out, I could take it?"

Virgil grabbed Roman's sharp jaw and pulled his face towards him. Roman smiled against Virgil's mouth and kissed him. His hand slithered down and gripped the water bottle in between Virgil's legs, accidentally brushing against his shorts. Virgil bit his lip, separating their lips and leaning against Roman's forehead.. Roman smirked lightly and kissed his lips again.

"Sorry," Roman whispered coyly.

Virgil blushed and elbowed Roman, snuggling deeper into his side. Patton watched, cooing to his boyfriend and curling into his side. They sat mostly quietly watching Cinderella. By the end, Roman was on a rant about how Disney endings were the best endings. Virgil argued that they were predictable. Roman stood and crossed his arms, he began to walk away but Virgil cut him off by grabbing his wrist.

"No, baby wait, I didn't mean it," he pleaded.

"I might forgive you..."

"If...?" Virgil asked, knowing his boyfriend well enough by that point.

"You know the if," Roman replied, extending a hand.

"Don't be too loud, kiddos," Patton said cheerily.

"Patton is correct," Logan added.

Virgil blushed and rolled his eyes. "It's not like that."

Roman dragged him away without another word. He dragged Virgil behind him quickly and haphazardly. Virgil began to fidget even more as they approached Roman’s room.

“Are you sure this is the  _ only  _ way?” Virgil asked, pulling at the sleeve of Roman’s jacket.

“Of course.”

Virgil was only  _ pretending _ to be uncomfortable with what he had to do next. He was perfectly okay with it, Roman knew that. They had their ‘safeword’ of sorts. If Virgil actually meant he didn’t want to do something, he would say ‘good boy’ and Roman would let it go and forgive him quickly. That was also their safeword if anything were to happen to either of them.

When they got in the room, Virgil immediately went to the closet and changed. He walked back out in a deep purple skirt and black shirt. He  _ only _ wore this in front of Roman because of his insecurities in front of others.

“You look stunning,  _ mi amor _ ,” Roman purred, grabbing Virgil’s waist.

“I’m your little Disney prince,” he replied, kissing Roman.

The novelty never wore off. Roman could never get enough of seeing his beautiful boyfriend. No matter what he looked like. Even if he were a hobo on the side of the streets, he would stare at him every single day until they both became old and died together. Roman’s life plan was a Disney movie. He wouldn’t have it any other way. Virgil then removed Roman’s coat, forgetting what he was usually so vigilant about. Roman was too busy staring at the rest of him to care. Until his eyes landed on his arms, fresh scars and old ones together. But it was only for a split second when Virgil realized and slid his jacket back on. Roman was about to brush it off as his imagination until he saw the real fear behind Virgil’s eyes.

“What was that, Virge?” Roman asked carefully.

“N-Nothing.” Virgil tried to shake it off but his quavering voice wouldn’t allow him to.

Roman took off the jacket slowly. “You told me you would stop.”

“I-I know,” Virgil replied, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

“What, just because I told you not to cut your legs you decide your arms can be better concealed?” Roman asked, anger and hurt at the surface.

“I-I tried to s-stop but I couldn’t,” Virgil sobbed, pressing his face into Roman’s shoulder.

“Baby, don’t cut. Please, I’m begging you. I love you too much to lose you. I’m selfish and I want you for the rest of my life,” Roman whispered.

“I-It’ll be hard,” Virgil mumbled softly. “I-I’ve been t-trying forever.”

“But now you have me to remind you how beautiful and perfect you are. How much I love you. Now that I know I can help.”

“O-Okay.”


End file.
